Once more with feeling
by carson fan
Summary: Sonny and Carly are slowly making their way back together!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys, I am starting this storyline this week and it should last about two to three weeks. I am going to have about five chapters and posting about two times a week! I am pretty sure that I am going to be using the current Sonny and Carly storyline. I also have one for Jason and Sam that will be coming out in the next two or three weeks.

Chapter one

Sonny's POV

I walked into the house after making love to Carly. It's been two long since the last time that we had done it. I know that I am still hurting over Olivia but I am feeling that my life belongs with Carly. She is only one that accepts what I do and doesn't hate me for it. Well sort of. I just hope that we end up together.

I know that we have had some bad and good times but being with her is amazing. I just wish that she would get rid of Franco. He's not good for her. He's a jealous and I really don't trust him with the serect with me killing AJ. I regert that I broke my promise to Michael about killing his biological father and I don't know what he is going to do when he finds out.

Carly's POV

I am sitting here talking to my mom about Sonny and my latest adventure in bed. I knew that my mom liked Sonny.

"What about Franco?" She asked me.

"I love him." I responded to her. I don't know if I am trying to convice myself over it or her. I knew that I still love Sonny but I want to be with Franco.

Author Note: I wish that GH would hurry up and bring back Jason already. What happen to Robin? I hope that you guys like this storyline by leaving a review since you are already down here. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and I will see you next week on Tuesday.

Chapter 2

Carly's POV

Sonny text me this morning telling me that Lulu was missing and that I need to get to the police station to find out new information. He was trying to get information for me but they wouldn't give it to him no matter if he is the father-in-law. I finally get to the police station and I must admit that I wish that I had Sonny's arms around me conforting me over what's going on. I also don't understand why Luke is not here.

"Dante, we are going to find Lulu." I heard Sonny say to his son.

"I know but right now. I need to find her to make sure that she is okay and that I can take her home to our son." Danny responded to his father.

We must have spent about three to four hours there because Franco had to go to work. I just wanted to find out anything about my cousin.

"hey, we are going to find her." Sonny said as he walked up to me. I smiled a little knowing that he was right. He would do anything for me even if it meant that he had to take things into his own hands.

"I know." I responded to him.

Sonny's POV

I love having Carly in my hands. I ned to make sure that I find my daughter-in-law for both my son and Carly. They need her escially her little boy.

"We need to talk about us after this." I told her.

"I know and we will." Carly responded to me.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please make sure that you tune in on Tuesday and Thursday next week for the next two chapters. I hope that you guys are having a great week. What are you liking about GH right now? Leave a review down below and let me know what you think. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Wow! We are already in the middle chapter of this storyline. How have you guys been liking this storyline and getting more updates from me?

Chapter 3

Carly's POV

I was sitting in bed all night not getting that much sleep. I was more worried about Lulu and Maxie. Someone needed to find them. The one thing that I did not understand is why isn't Luke and Laura being involed with this or Lucky. I think that I am going to call them to see if they will come and support Dante and the baby. I didn't get anyone.

Sonny's POV

I am starting to have my men look for Lulu and Maxie so I can start helping the progress of finding them. I just hope that I could get a chance for reuniting with Carly. I just want my family back together. I heard that my front door getting open and I look to find my daughter, Kristina standing there.

Author Note: I wish that they would bring Kristina back for some scenes. I think that her dad needs her daughter. I love the scenes that Sonny has had with Spencer. He clearly loves his family. I wish that they would mention Courtney alot more or just bring her back. I hope that you find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time for another chapter. It's going to be my last chapter on Thursday. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I have had the most busy week to date so I might as well just post both chapter 4 and 5 in the same day.

Chapter 4

Kristina's POV

I came back to Port Charles so I could meet the boys that both Sam and Dante had. I was really excited to see my brothers (Michael and Morgan) and my sister (Molly) who I heard had a boyfriend. I am surprised that my dad would let this happen. But then again, Molly is only my dad's niece. I decided that I wanted to see my dad and find out what is going on with him and my brothers since they haven't been talking to each other. I walked up to my dad's house to find my dad ready to go and talk to Max.

"Hey dad." I surprised him. I bet that he did not even know that I was in town.

"Hey sweetie." He said as he went to give me a hug. "How's college going for you?"

"It's going good. I want to know why Morgan hates you so much and I don't want you to lie to me." I revealed to my father on the real reason that I was there.

"It's a long story." he responded to me.

"I have nothing but time." I said as I walked past him into the living room.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?" He asked me as he walked into the room and sat down next me.

"From the beginning and why it has to do with Ava." I revealed to him right as Carly comes into the room.

"Oh my god! Kristina, you are back." Carly said to me as I stood up and walked over to give her a hug. Carly stays for a little bit and told us that she needed to go and get Josslyn from day camp. I watch as my dad starts to walk her out. Now, I know that there is a relationship that has been on and off for years and I wonder if it's back on.

Sonny's POV

I decided to walk out of the room with Carly and smiled as she opened the door. She knows why I am smiling.

"We need to have our talk soon." Carly told me.

"I know. I just wish that it would be soon." I responded to her.

"It will be." Carly told me as she left the house.

Carly's POV

I knew that I need to talk to both Franco and Sonny about this secret that I now have. I wanted to talk to Sonny about it when I got to his house but Kristina was there and it wasn't safe there to talk.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I just reached 10k on twitter as Carson34ff yesterday. I am so excited. I am pretty sure that I am going to be posting the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It's time for the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys have liked the last two chapters of this storyline. Many of you have asked if this is our September storyline on twitter and it is. There will probuarly not going to be another storyline until October maybe November but we have to wait and see.

Chapter 5

Carly's POV

I knew that I needed to make some choices that would change my life forever. I found out that I was in love with Sonny and need to break up with Franco so Sonny and I could be together. I walked into the kitchen.

"Franco, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He responded to me. "I have a feeling that I already know what you are going to say. Carly, I love you but I love someone else more. I am leaving you."

"Oh." I responded to him as if that's the only thing that I have to say.

"I will be out of here at the end of the week." Franco revealed to me.

Sonny's POV

It's been a day since I saw Carly and I am missing her horribly. I did not hear her come walking into the room.

"Sonny, I chose you." Carly revealed to me as I walked to her and we end up making love.

Author Note: With that, we are done with this storyline. I hope that you guys have a great month and I will see you on my next storyline. I am off to bed. Good night guys. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff to find out when I am going to post the next storyline plus I tweet every day about General Hospital.


End file.
